


The Adventure of a Long Limerence

by Ani



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani/pseuds/Ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, some of us are trying to slip off into a blissful post-coital sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of a Long Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B ficlet, wherein there are exactly 221 words and the last begins with a 'b'. I wrote this on a scrap of paper at work and it is pure indulgent fluff. I make no apologies.

“Your hair looks ridiculous, John.”

“Mmm.”

“Like a flock of seagulls mated in it.”

“Mm-hm.”

“And for unspeakable reasons they had hair gel in their webbed feet.”

“Sherlock, some of us are trying to slip off into a blissful post-coital sleep.”

“I’m _bored._ Not with you,” he clarified, snuggling deeper into John’s back, “or the sex, just bored now that the sex has ended.” A pause. “Although, that presents the obvious solution to my problem.”

“No, you madman. Absolutely not. I have work in two hours.”

“To think you’d be so grumpy about the delicious things I want to do to your cock.”

“Sherlock,” John groaned, squashing his face into the pillow. Sherlock willfully misinterpreted this noise and started tracing delicate swirls on John’s hip bone, which was, damn it all, completely working. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Just a _little_ death.”

“I swear to God...”

 

 

 

“Late night?” Sarah asked sympathetically, as John blinked blankly. “Sherlock keep you up late on a case?”

“Yeeees,” he said slowly, sipping his coffee. “That’s exactly it.”

“Poor John. Up for a day’s work?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” Sarah leaned forward, staring intently. “You do look good, actually. I mean, obviously you’re tired, but you look really happy.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He smiled. It started small, and then bloomed. He felt _brilliant_.


End file.
